NightShift
NightShift is a serial killer that is misunderstood and has developed a love-hate relationship for the taste of blood. He is one of the mysterious and misunderstood Creepypasta characters as trouble seems to follow him everywhere. He is an skilled assassin forced by his "Corrupter" to work as a Proxy which helps avoid harming his family. But know he is one of the Founders of S.A.K.A. For S.A.K.A he works as a Main Trainee for the members and a Monster Hunter. He currently has Apathy which enables him to feel emotions and pain. He often drinks the blood of his victims to satisfy his "inner demon". When everything is silent and dark, he‘s near... Origin NightShift was once known as Lucas Lake. But, back in the day, he was a control freak. At least, to himself. Until now, he lived in a calm household. He had supportive parents, his grades at school were exceptional and nothing seemed too terrible. His father was very strict and hardworking and only wanted to do what he was doing right. If not, he would try again and again. Everyone could agree Lucas took that ability from his father. But, while developing as a teenager, Lucas had gained low self-esteem for himself. He couldn’t note then all, but he had quite a lot of reasons. But even with his parents attempting to help him, Lucas lacked the confidence to seem outgoing, find friends and join in with his classmates. Of course, this was a natural thing to happen for Lucas but, as his family gave many the impression of being the accidentally overprotective type, his parents were heartbroken for him. So, they began to discuss certain options for clubs with Lucas one evening, as a last attempt to spark some interest within his life. And, there was a success. Lucas held up a poster he had managed to spot in the hallway of his school and it seemed promising for...excitement. The club poster suggested searching for followers into finding out the mysteries revolving around the owners of some of the town's infamous buildings. Without much to hesitate about, his mother was pleased and allow Lucas to arrange his after-school hours with this group. After all, this was merely a club surrounding his loved subjects: English and Geography. And, from that day, would Lucas spend an hour each day visiting the group, making new acquaintances turned friends and learning more about his hometown. After the man escapes from Zalgo, he has finally chosen his victim one night, Lucas Lake, ‘he will give a great surprise‘ he thought. As he continued spying on the young boy. During one of their conventions, something weird happened, a strange hooded man had decided to follow Lucas (without Lucas knowing) until he had reached a few steps out of school boundaries. When Lucas encountered the man, he was greeted with a warm introduction with a few startling details of Lucas this man had, surprisingly, found out (e.g his father's past in the Second World War as well as his mother surviving a bombing within her village). Although, that wasn't the strangest surprise about this man. This man gave something special. Held within a golden locket was a diamond-shape ruby, which slightly glowed, but when Lucas struggled to gain some answer for the gift, the man had run off leaving him with his new love in life. He loved the way the ruby reflected the sunlight, the texture that remained so fragile and the numerous shapes that it could form into. One day at school he heard some shouting, turned around and saw his new friends getting beaten up, by the school bullies, Clyde, Miles, Anderson. Even some of the younger children were bullying his friends. His friends were coated with bruises, each oozing with blood. ”Stop!” Clyde turned around to see Lucas standing there with his arms crossed. Clyde glared at him with discontent. “Shut it! I’ll show you a real club!" He snatched Lucas’s hand and with a hard grip fulled him out of school. They walk for a while in a forest, to Lucas it seemed like, he could hear nothing but silence beside their feet on the bark. “Are you sure there is a club like the one you were talking about before?” asked a quivering Lucas, believing he had traveled too far to turn back now. “You’ll see,” smirked Clyde. His partner just trembled. Just as he said that a tunnel appeared through the tall dark forest trees. They started walking in, Lucas felt himself tremble with each step, even Clyde had joined him in fear. As the path slowly deteriorated into the garbage below, the strong smell of rotting waste and sewage water managed to crawl towards them, causing both boys to scrunch up their noses in complete disgust. And yet, they continued to go deeper down. Surprisingly, they stumbled upon a man sitting in an old wooden throne with many rubies similar to the one he had obtained from the strange hooded man. "That’s strange..." he thought. "Welcome Lucas and Clyde!" exclaimed the man placed onto the throne. He tried to see who was sitting on the throne but, Lucas was able to recognise the voice. It was the hooded man he had encountered beforehand. “I see, we have met before...” the hooded man spoke in a hushed tone. Lucas, being too scared, stayed as quiet as a mouse. “I will repay you for your dedication with one last gift“ He lifted from a rusted, metal box something seeming to be completely pitch black except, on the front, a crudely white stitch marked the mouth. There were peculiar markings around the stitching as if the mask had been worn before, as if it was an item passed down from one person to the next. "This mask, dear Lucas, has been a treasured possession of this club and only a few are able to wear it, let alone view it this close. It was great significance to us, Lucas. And, with little choice to decide your fate, you're the next occupant in line to continue the tradition!". ‘My powers will become twice as strong with a soul to feed on!’ The hooded man thought silently with a grin. Lucas, now concerned, raised an eyebrow at this man. Surely, this had to be a cruel joke set up by Clyde and, if it was, this wasn't as horrible as what he had planned before with other students. "You see, I have a slight issue with a 'friend' of mine. Usually, it wouldn't require people like you but, hearing what Clyde suggests about you, you may do the job just fine. But, be warned! If you choose to listen to this beast, you may lose more than what you intent to...” He whispered secretly in Lucas’s ear. “Imagine if you lose control to that monster!” His cruel, cold, heartless laughter consumed the short silence of terror lurking in the atmosphere. He almost sounded excited. The club members, including Clyde, obediently laughed along. “But, I don’t understand! What on earth do you mean by your 'friend'? And...” Lucas attempted to think wisely. Now, his words needed to be chosen carefully if he wanted to escape this. "And, what if I refuse to follow with this?" Lucas proclaimed, trying to retain the last drop of confidence in-front of the group. Regrettably, it had failed. “You will or your parents may never see their sweet Lucas ever again...” he hissed in reply. Seeing the satisfaction spread across his face like wide-fire, Lucas' mind ran in circles. He had followed Lucas before, and with his current attitude, he wouldn't delay another visit. “So, are you joining or not?” shouted Clyde, becoming impatient with Lucas' constant silence towards the situation. “Okay...” Lucas hesitated, no longer seeing any possible way out . He couldn’t let her just die a gruesome death, if he didn’t obey his orders, he will lose everything. There was no turning back... Regardless, the routine never changed: he spent his hours in lessons, stayed for an hour after-school before he left to return home. Both his mother and father were happily pleased with their son's new hobby but, little did they know, he wasn’t doing his standard routine anymore and was visiting the hooded man and their happiness wouldn't last long. One unfaithful day, he was attacked while traveling down his usual route home. The attacker himself was never identified but, they had left the main weapon, a BC-41. He was stabbed twice and stabbed twice: he was stabbed once on the chest, and once on his left arm. The weapon had been placed in his school-bag (sadly, there was no DNA evidence) but, his cell-phone and bus-money were missing. He cried agony, only for the ambulance to come half an hour later by a few bystanders finding him. While in pain, he attempted to refuse wanting medical attention. Lucas should have been returning home to his parents, he shouldn't make them worried about this event and, with no way to contact them using his now stolen phone, they would have to hear from a doctor about this. Nevertheless, the doctors eventually dragged him onto the ambulance for him to be transported to the local hospital. Lucas had to be treated for his blood-loss due to his open wound. At the hospital, he was bandaged and was left alone on his bed to recover for the night via Intravenous Therapy (IV). Being left bed-ridden until further notice, Lucas had little to do, being left with tubing attached to his wound for the blood and medication to be transported into his body. But, his eyes just couldn’t get off the sight of something. As he stared at the blood within his blood-bag, he had an idea. Maybe it was an instinct, a reaction to the drugs in his body but, the temptation to do the insane almost seemed...inevitable. While he was processing his thoughts, his Corrupter began the transformation. "This is the right time for his first demonic transformation‘ he thought. Suddenly, Lucas’s ruby glowed and his eyes went pale as if he turns into a demon, thought left aside and with little to stop him, he found gently managed to poke a hole big enough to take a quick sip of the substance within yet, small enough to be left hidden to prevent any speculation from the doctors/nurses. He loved the metal taste, it made his mouth water. He kept on drinking, growing more and more insane. His desire for blood made him run into other rooms, sneaking a sip of their blood before leaving the room as silent as a mouse. He continued these actions throughout the whole night. But, Lucas was losing control over his thirst for the innocence of the weak, desiring more than just their scarlet-tinted ichor. Eventually, NightShift began to take full form, leaving Lucas trapped within his own subconscious, leading to his Corrupter being able to take over for him instead. He grabbed some of the remaining blood and drank it, feeling more and more powerful. He took the mask out and put it on as an attempt to hide the stains, but when he put it on the Demonic Magic because stronger, even talking hurt as if his mouth was stitched together, doing anything was twice the effort, he knew he needed to obey his inner demon. But after he had killed so many guiltless patients, a rest seemed appropriate as he disappeared into the darkness. While he was hiding, the police tried to discover who was guilty of the multiple corpses strewn about the rooms. They eventually turned to Doctor Miles, one of the survivors in the murder spree. When he refused to be seen guilty, Miles lost his control over himself and proceeded to try and harm the police standing by the doors (as they were tasked to prevent anyone entering or leaving the building). As the officer approach, there was a poof of smoke. The smoke stung their eyes and noses, they scrunched up their faces as they waited for the smoke to clear out, but where was Doctor Miles? He just disappeared, they looked down and saw his dead corpse with a puddle of fresh blood underneath, there was a trail leading into the Prison Dorms. The officers followed it slowly and steadily. They look around and were shocked to see the place in ruins. Organs littered the floor along with guns that, shockingly, didn't lack any bullets. They followed the bloody trail to an orphanage, as I said, slowly but steadily... NightShift was rampaging through the orphanage, he didn’t care about life, about living or about dying anymore. His demonic conscious had grown too strong as it grew nearly full form. He felt so helpless and was drowning in misery. "You pathetic mortal, shall we do this my way instead...?" Suddenly, his eyes turned so pale, it become as white as the moon. His ruby glowed so brightly, it blinded his eyes as his world was swiftly placed into eternal darkness. As his vision improved, he laid his eyes onto something else instead. He had transformed into a completely demonic form. It was a painful transition yet, with his empathy/sympathy fleeing his current body, NightShift continued with his disturbance. As a menacing grin crept into view that displayed his newly acquired fangs, different thoughts swept his mind. He wanted to kill. No, NightShift needed to kill to make him feel so much more powerful. It was so fun, hunting down his defenseless prey, relishing in their final moments before they gasp their last breath of the air around them. He rapidly started devouring each innocent sleeping children. One last child woke up, scared and worried, as he shouting out for the others, NightShift had caught up to his "guest". “Shh...You don’t want to wake them up...” The boy seemed to wonder how the other children had not awoken, not knowing that their sleep will be eternal. “I suppose it’s just the two of us now. You see, they don’t want some nice dessert...I can’t wait to have you as my guest...” Five minutes later the police rushed into the orphanage to find most of the sleeping children dead, piled up high on a mountain. They searched around for NightShift, the man Doctor Miles had been talking about. But instead, they found a bloody note, with words written in blood "I have a surprise for you!”. Confused they all blinked was this a dream, suddenly they heard a raspy, whispering voice behind them... Horror struck their faces... ”Night, night, my dears...” The End Personal Real Name: Lucas Lake Alias: NightShift Meaning to Name: #He comes out at night. #He is very swift. Nickname(s): Night Owl Age: 16 years old D.O.B: N/A Birthplace: N/A Language: English Current Residence: New York, Brooklyn Gender: Male Species/Race: Human (Possessed) Status: Active Alliance: Corrupter, Nightmare and S.A.K.A Occupation: Stalker, Serial Killer, Monster Hunter Combat Weapon(s): Neko Te Method of Killing: * Stalks his victim and, once they're alone, slaughters them quickly before drinking their blood. If unwanted attention has arrived, he is able to use his grenades to blind people making him able to escape the situation. Reason(s) to Kill: * Risk of losing his family (if he doesn’t kill for the demon’s first for blood). * Possession allows him to feel no pain or emotions but, he can’t control his body. Theme Song Bury a Friend by Billie Eilish - NightShift’s Official Theme Song Hobby(s): * Acrobatics * Lock-picking * Parkour * Skateboarding * Drinking blood * Hanging out * Graffiti * Watching people suffer * Spying * Hunting (Humans and animals) * Martial Arts Special Items: * His ruby * His Neko Te * His ninja smoke grenades (allow him to disappear) Likes: * Murdering (partly) * Sharp objects * Danger * Being feared * Knife collection * Parkour * Combat * Going to the gym (to build up muscle and strength) Dislikes: * Heat * Show offs * Weirdos * Girls * Romance * School * Anyone attempting childish actions Fear(s): * Detection * (Lucas) Losing control * (Lucas) Loss of family * (Corrupter) Losing the ability to possess Lucas * (Corrupter) Lack of blood Appearance Lucas - Lucas’s mother is a half blood, being half Japanese and half America. His father was full American, and took mostly from his father. This means Lucas is technically 1/4 Japanese and 3/4 America though, he looks more American than that. Lucas had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He obtained a mask to hide his blood-soaked mouth from others. Usually, Lucas when he isn’t a demon he feels ashamed of being seen without it. Even though he was not exactly popular with the boys, he was considered cute, and was liked by many girls for his appearance. Yet, he had little social interaction while attending his club and still is hesitant about speaking up in fear of his Corrupter. NightShift - NightShift, being Lucas' Corrupter, still possesses the same body as Lucas but, there are a few differences. Lucas' eyes turn completely white once full possession has taken place as well as his normal (human) teeth are replaced with sharp, jagged fangs. This is the main reason why Lucas is allowed to keep the mask. Personality Lucas - He was the usual strong but silent type while attending the club. But is very strict with himself. Once, he even wanted to punish himself for achieving a grade below a "pass". Lucas, secretly, had strength when communicating with others, it was often his choice of who he wanted to communicate with that affected his social life. He still wishes to remain in control and return home however, with his newly acquired "friend", the possible outcome of his family being harmed is something he cannot risk. But he was always a bit cruel to younger children and nature, like animals. NightShift - Usually, this demon lacks the remorse Lucas has and, with the amount of blood he takes in, NightShift is becoming more powerful with his control over his mind. NightShift has to keep his host alive in order to possess Lucas fully but, with Lucas still developing thoughts of rebelling against him, it's merely a matter of time before only one of them can take full control. How to Summon NightShift # Obtain any locket containing a ruby (any shape of the crystal will do but, it is recommended to be in the diamond shape) and gather a group of three-five around the locket with a scalpel by its side at exactly 11:45 PM and place the objects in the center of the room. The group will be within the room that contains enough beds for the group's members and, hidden by each bed, candles in crimson wax will be lit and other light-sources have to be turned off. # Take the blood of every member using the scalpel to create a cut into the skin. Remember, the cut must be deep enough so blood can escape the wound. # Make sure a drop of the blood lands onto the ruby. Anymore, and NightShift may become "greedy" towards the suffering of the victim. # Wait until it has become mid-night before closing the locket and make sure everyone has sat up-right within the bed. # The group chants the word "NightShift, NightShift, say night night us. NightShift, NightShift we say night night to your chosen sacrifice". # The group will go round in a circle saying "Night, night" to each other before they must lay in their given beds to sleep. # And, if it is done correctly, NightShift will cause a candle near the bed of his victim and cut into their flesh. Once the timer reaches 12:15 AM, participants are allowed to sit back up and view their bodies to find who acquired their new scar. [Warning] - There are a few risks that can greatly affect the ritual. The risks are as followed: # Choosing a different locket - This won't be able to summon NightShift and may indeed summon a different demonic entity into your home. Choosing the correct locket is vital for the ritual to begin and ensure that NightShift will be present. # Leaving out a member while giving up blood - The member deciding to "back-out" or refuses to do so and, if the ritual is continued, NightShift may become unpredictable with the participant. And, by "unpredictable", the participant may not return out of their sleep once it reaches 12:15 AM. # Forgetting the chant - Now, this is a key detail to remember. If a single word is misplaced or replaced after midnight, NightShift may become enraged by attempting to be summoned. And NightShift often handles these types of situations with his "special" abilities. # Sitting back up before 12:15 AM '- Another crucial event that you should never attempt to do. Participants that try to anger NightShift using this way can only expect a trip to the hospital for loss of blood. NightShift has some control over how much blood he'll take to avoid detection from others that could link back to him. However, with Lucas gradually losing control each day his Corrupter remains within his mind, NightShift may cause the person willing to break the rules to obtain some fatal wounds. ['DO AT YOUR OWN RISK, THIS IS Creepypastarian Magic AND CAN BE FATAL...] Physical Disorder(s): * Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy (causes the person to have about no fat and super fast muscle growth). * Apathy (causes the person to feel no emotions and pain). * Depression (causes the person to be very sad). * Pathological Lying (causes the person to have a common habit of lying). * Rage Issues (causes the person to be angry and have rage outbursts easily). * Demonic Possesion (mythical disorder - causes the person to be controlled by a demon or something similar). Abilities/Strengths: * Stalking * (Knife) Throwing Skills * Hunting (Humans and Animals) * Spying * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * (Temporary) Apathy (can be good at times, like being able to not feel pain or emotions) * Invisibility * Madness Manipulation (powers can cause people to go insane and suicide or, even worse, help NightShift with the murders) * Healing Regeneration * Martial Combat * Stealth Status • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 10 • Speed: 10 • Agility: 10 • Endurance: 10 • Stamina: 10 • Balance: 10 • Tolerance: 0 Relationships Mrs. Lake (Mother): '''Lucas always felt that his actions led to him being a burden towards his mother more than his father. He wishes he could return to her one day and apologies to both of his parents, hoping that they will understand and find forgiveness for his actions with his Corrupter. '''Mr. Lake (Father): '''His father was an honest and hard-working man for his family. Lucas feels, out of both his parents, his father will be the most disappointed in his new line of "work" and won't see any chance to accept Lucas back into his life. Most of his comrades in WW2 didn't return home and the experience while attending the war has left his father quite uncomfortable but, he often tries his hardest to disregard that and continue each day with a smile. '''NightShift (Corrupter): With this new entity invading his thoughts and feelings, Lucas doesn't enjoy sharing his mind with this demon. NightShift is the cover name for this Corrupter while possessing Lucas and, from some news reports, it's the only memorable name for this Creepypasta to the locals. Original Voice NightShift's Voice - This is NightShift’s Original First Recorded Voice... Facts * His creator is Idea Informative101 once known as Number 1 Madame Doom Fan. * He has the average rank for Apathy, which causes him to feel no emotions or pain temporarily. * He is not a vampire. The fangs NightShift uses is merely to ensure that he can drink blood by being able to tear into flesh (similar to that of a carnivore). * Lucas is his real name, but everyone calls him NightBoy because of his habit of being a Night Owl (A person who has insomnia and enjoys the dark). * He is aged 16 years old so, he is technically still a teenager. * His parents are alive but, for their safety secured by the C.A.P.S, Lucas is attempting to secretly go against his Corrupter to prevent harm from befalling his family. * He is the Official General and one of the Founders of S.A.K.A. * Credit to Black Bullet235 for the template display. * The editor for NightShift is CriticizerHere. * Art created by Idea Informative10. Category:Admin Creations Category:Important Category:Characters Category:Official Cweepypasta Character